Tatsumi
Tatsumi is a member of the Revolutionary Army's assassin faction Night Raid, the current owner of Incursio, and the main protagonist of the Akame ga Kill! franchise. He is also the boyfriend of Mine. A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened. Statistics *'Name': Tatsumi, Blacksmith, The Hope *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': April 18 *'Classification': Human, Swordsman, Night Raid Assassin, Teigu User *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 52 kg (114 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Brown *'Blood Type': O *'Attire': White, high collar jacket, tan sweater vest, black button down shirt, black pants, white and black combat boots *'Favorite Food': Hamburgers *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class with Incursio. Master level with Evolved Incursio. *'Skills': Master Weapons Specialist, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Assassin, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Indomitable Will, Tactical Analysis *'Standard Equipment': Demon Armor: Incursio (Enhanced Physical Prowess, Invisibility, Battle Precognition, Adaptation and Evolution), Neuntote *'Weaknesses': Invisibility has a limited duration (only 15 minutes). Forcing the armor to evolve and using it extensively afterwards will lead eventually cause Incursio to consume him. Is kind-hearted and naïve, even towards certain enemies. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Dragon's Fist, Dragon's Tail, Dragon's Fang, Dragon's Strike Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Multi-City Block level | Small Town level, possibly Town level | Small City level *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic combat and reaction speed | At least High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 | At least Class 100 | At least Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ | Class TJ | Class PJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Likely Town level | Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman | At least Superhuman *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | With Incursio | Evolved Incursio Appearance Tatsumi is a lean, fairly muscular young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He wears a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest and black, button down shirt, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. Upon activating his Teigu, Tatsumi is covered in armor similar to the one of which his late teacher used to wear. Tatsumi's armor is far lighter to suit his fighting style, although the long cape has not changed. After Incursio evolved to grant Tatsumi greater power the armor has now slimmed down to a more streamlined aerodynamic sporting longer horns, four eyes reminiscent to tyrant with hooked claws on it's fingers and toes while finally losing the long coat and replacing it with two long black tassels with fuzzed ends dangling off them. Personality Tatsumi gives off a kind, generous, level-headed and friendly vibe. Sometimes, he can be impulsive and reckless, running headlong into danger without a second thought, but is always honest and likes to keep his promises (mostly to those who died for him). He displays a great displeasure of killing, unless provoked. He shows great admiration for Bulat, though he doesn't agree to Bulat's displays of affection. Overall, he displays great comradeship and great promise of being a skilled fighter. His affection spreads even to his enemies, giving him a liability. However, with experience, he has learned to show affection for his friends, but none to his enemies. He is capable of great rage when provoked by his enemies, making him a formidable opponent. Tatsumi's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is very benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom. However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms, exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. In a crisis, he is serious and stays focused on the task at hand. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Demon Armor: Incursio: An Armor-type Teigu that takes the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user is enveloped in a full body armor with a fabric white cape draped across the user's shoulders. The armor has the ability to turn the user enveloped by the armor invisible for a certain amount of time, dependent on the skill of the user. The armor also enhances the user's physical prowess and is shown to be sentient. In addition, Incursio evolves every time it's passed onto another person in order to suit that person's fighting style, though it is possible for the wielder to force the armor to evolve by pushing it to its limits. *'Adaptation and Evolution': Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occasions. Once Tatsumi inherited Incursio, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Tatsumi's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky then it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Tatsumi is able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. **'Poison and Cold Resistance': Incursio has developed a resistance to the effects of the poison and extreme cold. *'Neuntote': A long spear or halberd-like weapon that is capable of cutting through Danger Beasts with ease. *'Invisibility': Incursio's Trump Card, allowing Tatsumi to be completely hidden from sight for a limited time. However, while he's completely and utterly invisible during said time, his "presence" is not masked. As a result, opponents who are able to detect and track bloodlust/killing intent or use other methods of tracking (i.e. an enhanced sense of smell) will only be marginally affected by this ability. *'Techniques': **'Dragon's Fist': While equipped to Incusrio, Tatsumi delivers a powerful punch to his opponent that could crack their bones from the impact of the force. The strength of this attack can even shatter steel and stone. **'Dragon's Tail': While equipped to Incusrio, Tatsumi delivers an aerial drop kick down on an opponent or structure, strong enough to crack a weak person's skull, or split apart an entire ship in one hit. **'Dragon's Fang': While equipped to Incusrio and using Neuntote, Tatsumi throws the spear with sufficient strength and throwing speed at his opponent. **'Dragon's Strike': While equipped to Incusrio, Tatsumi strikes with an energy-enhanced punch that can send the opponent flying. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Sayo *Ieyasu *Mine *Blue *Akame *Leone *Lubbock *Bulat *Sheele *Chelsea *Susanoo *Esdeath *Wave *Seryu Ubiquitous *Pegasus Kouga *Rin Okumura Battles * Quotes *''Everyone has their own reasons to fight! Sometimes you have to settle it yourself or there's no way forward!'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen Category:Teigu User Category:The Revolutionary Army Category:Night Raid Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Protagonists